A Land Without Any Savior
by SombraSST
Summary: Basado en el episodio 6x11. Emma entrega el reino a la verdadera reina que, sin embargo, no se conforma y, como garantía, exige la mano de la propia princesa. Emma, incapaz de hacer nada por detenerla, se entrega sin saber que en el fondo, es posible que haya sido la mejor decisión de su vida.
1. Debilidad

**Hoy he visto el mid-season finale. (Sí, lo sé, hace una eternidad que se emitió, pero en mi defensa, no tenía internet). Y el caso es que, aunque lo he visto bastante... digamos... vacío... creo que hay... posibilidades... algo de lo que aprovechar. Y eso, es lo que voy a hacer. Espero que os guste mi idea. Dejadme algún pequeño Review si es así.**

* * *

 _Emma_

El temor que sentía en aquel momento, mientras abría la caja, y me arrodillaba ante la reina, me atenazaba por completo. Querría poder hacer algo, lo que fuese, cualquier cosa, con tal de poder detener a la reina, y lo único que se me ocurría era aquello.

_ ¿Una llave?_ Preguntó la monarca, mientras la observaba, con ojo crítico.

_ Es… la llave de nuestro reino._ Notaba cuánto me costaba hablar._ Nos rendimos… habéis ganado.

_ ¿La llave de vuestro reino?_ La reina lanzó una risotada._ ¿Crees que eso basta para aplacar la ira que siento?

La reina me miraba, y yo sentía cómo mi corazón se encogía de puro terror. En toda mi existencia, jamás había sentido tanto pánico. Y debía de ser algo contagioso, porque en el banco donde se encontraban mis padres, habían quedado mudos, inmóviles.

_ Haré lo que sea por mis padres… os lo ruego… liberadlos._ Me dejé caer en el suelo, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas manchaban mis ojos._ ¿Qué puedo daros, además de nuestro reino?

La reina se quedó pensativa. La escena tenía un halo de negrura que lo atenazaba todo. El sol parecía haberse apagado repentinamente. La reina en ese momento me daba la espalda, y cuando finalmente se giró, yo sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, estremeciéndome.

_ Sabes… creo que puedo conformarme con algo tan… insignificante… como vuestro reino._ Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Pero… ¿Qué me garantiza que no trataréis de recuperar lo que creéis que es vuestro?

_ Os… os doy mi palabra, majestad._ Dije. No podía parar de llorar.

_ ¿Vuestra palabra?_ La reina se acercó a mis padres, y con un solo movimiento, sus corazones salieron de sus pechos. La reina los estrujó, y ambos gritaron._ ¡No juguéis conmigo, princesa!

_ ¡Por favor, deteneos!_ Me dejé caer a sus pies._ Decidme lo que queréis… ¿Cómo puedo garantizároslo?

La reina colocó su tacón bajo mi mentón y me obligó a alzar la vista, a mirarla a los ojos. Yo sentía miedo, y ella, sin embargo, parecía estar divirtiéndose más de lo que lo había hecho a lo largo de toda su vida.

_ Es sencillo… a decir verdad, princesa. Sólo tenéis que darme una cosa.

La reina hizo un gesto con la mano y yo noté cómo mi rodilla se flexionaba contra mi voluntad. La otra se quedó apoyada en el suelo, en una postura característica. Entendí, mientras mis manos sostenían la llave en dirección a ella.

_ ¡No!_ Exclamó mi madre, atreviéndose a hablar finalmente._ ¡No puedes siquiera sugerirlo!

_ Silencio, Blanca._ La reina hizo otro gesto y una mordaza rodeó los labios de mi madre.

No podía hacer nada contra su oscura magia. Nada podía detenerla. Nada ni nadie, ahora estaba completamente segura.

_ ¿Y bien, Emma? Si eres lo bastante astuta, me ofrecerás tu mano. De lo contrario, esta será la última vez que verás a tus padres.

Mi mano. Si le entregaba mi mano en matrimonio, sería la legítima reina. Eso sería lo que le aseguraría que nadie tratase de recuperar el trono… tenerme a mí sentada a su lado. Miré a mis padres, que negaban con la cabeza.

_ ¿Quieres… quieres casarte conmigo… Majestad?_ Temblaba mientras hablaba.

_ Emma… quizá… se me considere un poco fuera de fecha pero… te recomiendo que cuando hagas una petición así, lo hagas mirando a los ojos… y llames a… tu amada, por su nombre.

Alcé la mirada, y la miré a esos ojos, victoriosos, mientras ella esperaba. Por más que lo pensaba, no se me ocurría ninguna otra forma de evitar que mis padres murieran.

_ Regina… ¿Te casarías conmigo?_ Pregunté, mirándola a los ojos.

_ Será un placer, princesa._ Dijo, tomándome por el mentón.

Hizo otro movimiento y mis padres desaparecieron, envueltos en una humareda morada.

_ ¿Dónde están?_ Pregunté.

_ En el calabozo, por supuesto._ Dijo, con tranquilidad._ No te preocupes… estarán para la boda. Será esta noche. Deberías darte prisa en avisar a los invitados… sé que siguen allí desde que nombraron caballero a mi… nuevo hijastro.

_ Te suplico que no le hagas daño a Henry…_ Dije, bajando la mirada.

La idea del corazón de Henry entre los dedos de Regina me aterrorizaba. Ella se giró y me tomó por el mentón, casi con dulzura.

_ Mi querida y dulce Emma…_ Dijo, sonriendo._ Te doy mi palabra de que no haré daño a nadie… si eres una buena esposa.

_ Seré una buena esposa._ Prometí, mirándola a los ojos._ ¿Todo irá bien si soy buena?

_ Claro que sí, cariño._ Me dijo.

Sabía que no debía fiarme de ella, pero algo en ella me hizo pensar que era sincera, al menos en parte. Nada me gustaría más que dormir aquella noche sabiendo que mis padres y mi hijo estaban a salvo. Me dirigía a la salida cuando Regina tosió y temblé por completo, girándome despacio.

_ ¿Quieres que te acerque a casa?_ Preguntó, haciendo un amago de mover la mano.

_ No, gracias._ Le dije._ Prefiero ir yo sola…

_ De acuerdo, querida. Para servirte.

 _Regina_

De modo que ese era el sabor de la victoria. Finalmente había triunfado sobre Blancanieves y el Príncipe. Matarlos sería muy fácil para mí. Pero lo que la propia Emma me había propuesto, era mucho mejor. Y ahora, mientras encaraba a sus padres, no podía sentirme mejor conmigo misma.

_ ¿Qué ocurre, Blanca?_ Pregunté._ Creía que estarías feliz de que tu hija pueda rehacer su vida después de la pérdida de su primer marido.

_ Estás enferma…_ Me escupió.

Yo me reí, me reí por todos los años que había estado encerrada por un hechizo de una mujer que, a mis ojos, era la verdadera reina malvada.

_ Sabes… es probable que tengas razón._ Dije, acercándome._ Pero lo cierto es que esta noche… después de casarme con tu hija… me voy a acostar con ella.

Blanca masculló algo que no entendí, y yo sonreí.

_ Es más… voy a hacerle cosas que su primer marido no podría siquiera soñar con hacerle…_ Golpearon los barrotes._ Voy a arrancarle la ropa con los dientes… y voy a morder sus pechos con un ansia que la dejará loca.

_ ¡Cállate, bruja!_ Gritó David. Pero yo no le hice caso.

_ Voy a tomarme mi tiemplo, David. Voy a morderla poco a poco… a chupar sus pechos con mucha calma… hasta que ella me ruegue que no me detenga.

Blanca trató de taparse los oídos, y canturreaba, pero con un gesto de la mano la silencié y volví a atarle las manos.

_ Voy a tomarme mi tiempo… disfrutando de la anatomía de vuestra hija. La acariciaré… la morderé… y la besaré hasta que me ruegue que la tome… y sólo entonces… seré dulce con ella y le daré lo que quiere. Seguro que grita… copiosamente.

_ ¡Vete al infierno, Regina!_ Gritó David.

_ Ya estuve allí… y no tengo intención de regresar.

 _Emma Swan_

Mi boda debía ser un día feliz. Y sin embargo, me sentía completamente desdichada mientras me ponían aquel elegante vestido negro. Todo el castillo tenía un aire lúgrube. La gente estaba asustada mientras esperaba el momento de la boda. Yo esperaba en el altar. Me habían preguntado tantas veces si estaba segura, y yo había dudado cada vez antes de decir que sí.

Pero no podía echarme atrás. Si lo hacía, mis padres morirían. Temblaba en el altar, mientras esperaba. Hasta que, finalmente, la puerta, se abrió. Regina apareció vestida de blanco, con un vestido que me hacía sombra mirase donde mirase. Estaba imponente. Yo tragué saliva, confieso que aún algo asustada, mientras ella se iba acercando.

Lo cierto es que nunca había visto así a la reina, vestida de blanco, con su largo cabello suelto y ordenado. Hubo silencio mientras ella se acercaba. La gente parecía estar tan maravillada y estupefacta como yo lo estaba. El cura habló y yo apenas le escuchaba, mientras contestaba mecánicamente a todas las preguntas.

Mis padres acababan de aparecer entre el público, en primera fila. Aún llevaban los brazos encadenados, pero confiaba en que todo saliese bien, en que les soltaría cuando llevase el anillo en el dedo, el anillo que me ataría a Regina para siempre.

_ Emma, ¿aceptas a Regina como tu legítima esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza… hasta que la muerte os separe?

_ Sí quiero._ Dije, mirando a mi nueva esposa.

_ Y tú… Regina… ¿Aceptas a Emma cómo…?

_ Sí quiero._ Dijo, interrumpiéndole.

_ En ese caso… las novias pueden besarse.

Nadie osó decir nada en contra, a pesar de que nadie lo aprobaba. El temor y el deseo de mantener a mis padres a salvo era más fuerte que el deseo de evitar que aquello sucediese. Regina se acercó a mí, colocando el anillo en mi dedo con sorprendente delicadeza. Ella me miró con reproche, porque fui muy torpe al ponerle el suyo, pero finalmente se acercó, y me dio un casto beso en los labios que, para mi sorpresa, no fue desagradable.

_ Bien, Emma… has cumplido… lo prometido es deuda._ Escuché un tintineo, y vi cómo las cadenas de mis padres caían.

Sentí que mi corazón se relajaba un tanto mientras los veía. Lloraban, lo hacían de frustración, pero a mí no me importaba lo que me pasase a mí mientras ellos estuvieran a salvo. Regina me tomó en brazos y nos vimos envuelta en una humareda morada.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, algo mareada, me encontré en mi habitación. Me sentí confusa, porque esperé que apareciéramos en su palacio.

_ Este lugar es algo infantil… tendremos que hacer algunos cambios por aquí._ Dijo, mientras ojeaba una caja de música._ ¿Esto es un regalo, quizá?

_ De la princesa Elsa de Arendelle._ Le dije, en un susurro.

Sabía lo que venía ahora. Era mi noche de bodas, después de todo, y Regina esperaría que la complaciese como mujer. Y eso era algo que me asustaba, porque lo cierto es que nunca había salido con una mujer. Encontraba el atractivo en Regina… pero estaba nerviosa.

_ No tiembles, Emma… no es propio de una reina._ Me dijo, en un susurro.

_ Es sólo que… estoy algo asustada.

_ Ya te he prometido que no voy a matar a nadie._ Dijo, mirándome. Parecía sincera._ ¿Qué más quieres?

_ No tengo miedo de ti._ Dije._ Tengo miedo de hacerlo mal…

_ ¿Hacerlo mal?_ Preguntó._ ¿El qué?

_ Es nuestra noche de bodas y…_ No pude acabar la frase, Regina rió.

_ No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres._ Puso las manos sobre mis hombros y me miró a los ojos._ ¿No te parezco guapa?

_ Eres muy guapa._ Reconocí._ Pero acabamos de conocernos.

Regina asintió lentamente.

_ Te prometo que cumpliré como esposa… de verdad. Me debo a ti y…_ Me temblaban las manos.

_ Emma… cuando me casé con tu abuelo, en este mismo castillo… él me forzó a hacer cosas que yo no deseaba… muchas veces._ Me miró a los ojos._ Yo no voy a hacer lo mismo contigo.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y, de una forma mucho más dulce de lo que yo había esperado, besó mis labios. Yo sentí que se me encendían las mejillas.

_ Ponte el pijama, Emma…_ Me dijo, en un susurro._ Pero hazme un favor.

_ Lo que sea._ Respondí como una autómata.

_ Quiero que tus padres crean que te he destrozado… que te he hecho cosas… impensables._ Dijo, alzando una ceja.

_ Te prometí que sería una buena esposa._ Dije._ Y si eso te hace feliz… lo cumpliré.

Quizá Regina no eran tan malvada… al menos no en aquel instante. Estaba siendo muy comprensiva conmigo. Me puse el pijama, y ella hizo lo propio. Por instinto me acurruqué en su pecho, buscando calor bajo las mantas. Ella me acercó con el brazo y no tardé en quedarme dormida, plácidamente.

 _Regina Mills_

Lo cierto es que sabía que el primer desayuno junto a los antiguos reyes no iba a ser fácil, pero aquel era mi reino, y pensaba vivir en el castillo. ¿Acaso era mejor para ellos que les hubiese arrancado a su hija de entre sus dedos y no se las hubiese dejado volver a ver? Sí, es cierto, disfrutaba mucho con el sufrimiento de mis suegros, pero la verdad es que estaba siendo generosa.

Emma tardó algo más en bajar, para encontrarnos a los tres en silencio. Había un sitio libre a mi lado, por lo que se sentó. Cuando lo hizo, emitió un quejido. Yo la miré, algo sorprendida.

_ Disculpe…_ Llamó a un criado._ ¿Sería posible que me trajesen un cojín… quizá uno… con un hueco? Siento… bueno, digamos que unas ligeras molestias.

Emma estaba roja como un tomate… y sus padres blancos como la tiza. Yo, por mi parte, no lograba contener del todo la risa. Maravilloso, Emma… te estabas comportando como esposa.


	2. Espada y Arco

**Pero... si creo que me habéis batido record. Juraría que es el primer capítulo de un fic que más reviews tiene. No sé si SwanQueen is Endgame tuvo más... pero ahí andarán. Gracias, así se motiva a un escritor.**

 **Judith, tengo siete historias (ocho, contando mi libro), en marcha ahora mismo. Juro que me doy toda la prisa que puedo.**

 **Kykyo... si te ha hecho reír, entonces he triunfado.**

 **Lo mismo que he dicho arriba, Guest.**

 **Shana, está todo colocado tal como lo dejaba el HORRIBLE, finale de temporada. Pero tranquila, yo no me sacaré las cosas de la manga como hicieron dos escritores que yo me sé. Lo tengo todo ya estructurado. Y en su momento, se explicará.**

 **Eristera... creo que todos parecemos malos cuando nos tiramos media vida enfadados.**

 **Zeraus, sólo puedo decir que no se merecen. Me divierte escribir esta historia tanto o más que a vosotros leerla. Por eso este capítulo es bastante más largo de lo normal.**

 **diana, no te me embales. Si saco ya toda la chicha... ¿Qué queda para luego? Dejad que se conozcan... que jugueteen...**

 **Gorgino, me alegra que te divierta. No es la prioridad en este fic, pero siempre se agradece una risa.**

 **15marday... sencillamente, esa escena era INEVITABLE. Traté de resistirme, pero mis dedos la escribieron sola.**

 **Waji, pero así me torturas... si no me dejas reviews me entra el mono... y si me entra el mono pasan cosas malas... REVIEWS!**

 **Makota, al primer comentario me remito, ocho historias, pero intento ir a buen ritmo.**

 **ARI, pocas historias dejo atrás, y la mayoría son crossovers que no salen bien, así que no te espantes.**

 **sol... Regina es mala... pero tampoco tanto. Está relajadita... QUE YA HA GANADO, mujer.**

 **Ragamuffin, me alegra escuchar eso. La verdad, no pensaba que esta os fuese a gustar tanto.**

 **Samantha, aquí tienes otra ración. Espero que pueda calmar tus ansias hasta que llegue el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

 _Regina_

Volver a sentarme en aquel trono era algo digno de ser visto. Desde el infierno mi madre debía estar orgullosa. Sin embargo, su opinión hacía tiempo que había dejado de importarme. Estaba revisando los presupuestos del reino. Emma apareció y se sentó a mi lado. Se sentó a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

_ Buenas tardes._ Me dijo, como saludo._ ¿Dónde estabas? No te veo desde el desayuno.

_ Pensé que querías algo de tiempo para ti._ Comenté._ Por cierto… me ha encantado lo que has hecho esta mañana.

Me acerqué y le di un suave beso en los labios. Ella no se resistió, entrecerró los ojos y me rodeó ligeramente con los brazos.

_ Yo… sólo quiero que estés contenta.

Me tenía miedo, desde luego. Pero no tanto como el día anterior. Si decidí casarme con Emma no fue sólo por el trono. Ella me agradaba. Me gustaba que fuese tan comedida, que fuese educada y me intrigaba su falta de valor. Algo que, si dependía de mí… iba a cambiar.

_ Estoy muy contenta._ Le dije, sonriendo._ Me agrada tu compañía.

Emma me devolvió la sonrisa y me cogió la mano. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que yo le gustaba. Pero presionarla sólo haría que esos sentimientos se agriasen.

_ Estaba revisando los presupuestos del estado._ Comenté, pasándole el pergamino.

Emma miró el papel, y la observé, sin poder evitar reír. Cuando me miró, yo lo cogí, y le di la vuelta. Ella se puso roja como un tomate.

_ Nunca me han enseñado a llevar un presupuesto._ Dijo, bajando la mirada.

_ Bueno, digamos que… las arcas reales están llenas… y que podemos… apretar un poco menos al pueblo._ Dije, cogiendo el pergamino.

_ ¡Vas a bajar los impuestos!_ Exclamó, mirándome con los ojos como platos.

_ Sí, así es. Estamos en tiempos de paz, no necesitamos tanto capital._ Dije, mirándola.

Es bien cierto que en tiempos de guerra no me había preocupado que la gente muriese de hambre siempre que eso me llevase a mi victoria sobre Blancanieves. Pero eso quedaba muy atrás. Fui una reina pésima. Pero esta segunda vez, iba a demostrar lo bien que se me daba todo el realidad.

_ No te sorprendas tanto._ La reprendí.

_ Perdona… perdona. No quería ofenderte.

En ese momento escuché pasos. Se trataba de Blancanieves. Podía reconocer el timbre de su tacón en cualquiera paso.

_ ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre hacer que tu madre creyese que te hago cosas impensables?_ Le pregunté.

_ Sí…

 _Blancanieves_

La escena que Emma había protagonizado aquella mañana me abochornaba. Resultaba difícil pensar en ella y Regina juntas. Tenía que olvidarme de ello. Y centrarme en mi recién adquirida libertad. O al menos, eso estaba haciendo, hasta que escuché gemidos desde la sala del trono. Entreabrí la puerta y lancé un grito.

Regina estaba centrada en el trono que hacía tres días era mío, y sobre ella estaba Emma. Recibiendo besos en el cuello y gimoteando. Cuando grité, reaccionaron, y se cubrieron con la ropa tan rápidamente que daba la impresión de que no habían llegado a quitársela.

_ ¿En la sala del trono?_ Exclamé, a voz en grito._ ¿Acaso no puedes mostrar un poco más de respeto?

_ Creo que tengo derecho a hacer lo que yo quiera en la sala de MI trono con MI esposa._ Dijo Regina, a Voz en grito._ Agradecería que abandonases esta sala de MI castillo, antes de enfadarme más.

La miré a los ojos, con furia. Pero no podía hacer nada. Yo ya no tenía poder. Ahora las reinas eran Regina y Emma, y si mi propia hija no me defendía, yo no podía hacer nada. Y por ello me di la vuelta y salí de la sala. Sentía mi corazón hecho trizas. Mi pequeña se estaba rompiendo por culpa de aquella mujer.

 _Emma_

No me gustó. Y no, no hablo de los besos en el cuello… esos me habían gustado. Pero ver a Regina tratar así a mi madre me dolió. Cuando ella hubo salido la cogí del brazo y ella me miró. Aún tenía los ojos encendidos y di un respingo, ligeramente asustada al ver un brillo amoratado en su iris.

_ Sé que no soy nadie para pedirte nada pero…_ Tragué saliva._ ¿Por qué no olvidas a mi madre? Esto no ayuda a nadie.

_ A mí sí._ Dijo, repentinamente dura.

Por un segundo sentí que el muro que había entre nosotras volvía a alzarse, y eso me preocupaba, pues no quería que volviésemos a ser la reina y la hija de Blancanieves. No quería volver a las amenazas, y sabía que Regina no era la clase de mujer que aceptaba las críticas, o al menos eso aparentaba.

_ ¿No crees que le molestaría más que pareciéramos una pareja ideal?_ Le pregunté, acercándome.

_ ¿Disculpa?

_ Ella cree que te aprovechas de mí… y eso la molesta… le duele. Pero… si se da cuenta de que te aprecio… De que me gustas…

Me sonrojé al reconocerlo. Regina me gustaba. Algo en su halo oscuro me atraía, y aunque no me gustaba la idea de hacer sufrir a mi madre, tampoco me gustaba que Regina se enfureciese tanto. Cuando no estaba enfadada parecía tan comprensiva… y dulce.

_ Creo que entiendo como piensas._ Dijo, tomándome por la cintura._ Hay una pequeña mente maquiavélica en esa cabecita rubia.

_ Emm… ¿Gracias?_ Dije, bajando la mirada.

_ No bajes la mirada._ Me tomó del mentón._ Una reina debe mantenerse con la cabeza alta.

_ Sí… es verdad._ Reconocí.

_ Voy a llamar al sastre… necesitas algo de ropa nueva.

_ ¿Ropa nueva?_ Regina tenía los ojos iluminados.

_ Sí… no podemos desentonar así, cariño._ Me dijo.

 _Henry_

Ver a mi madre subyugada por la reina malvada era algo que no pensaba tolerar. Para mí había sido siempre un referente. Y ahora que había sido nombrado caballero, me sentía con fuerzas para combatir a la reina. Llevaba mi espada, y estaba preparado para el asalto. Me adelanté al vestidor, mi madre estaba probándose ropa. Y la reina, distraída. Obligaba a mi madre a hacerle un pase de modelos con todos sus vestidos nuevos.

_ Ese te queda fantástico, Emma._ Le dijo.

Mi madre en ese momento llevaba un vestido rojo, escotado. La clase de ropa que normalmente alguien sólo como la malvada reina llevaría. Me asqueaba. Y no iba a permitir que siguiese así. En silencio, y mientras mi madre cambiaba de vestido, lancé un mandoble.

Pero no tuve éxito. Mi espada se partió en dos en cuanto tocó a Regina. Ella, sin alterarse, se giró, y se volvió hacia mí. El metal tocó el suelo y resonó. Mi madre, aún con varias partes del siguiente vestido a medio abotonar, salió del probador.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ Preguntó, aterrada.

_ Tu hijo no parece aprobar nuestra relación._ Regina aún seguía tranquila._ Acaba de intentar matarme.

_ ¿Intentar qué?_ Exclamó.

_ ¡Intentaba liberarte de este matrimonio forzado!_ Espeté, zarandeando la media espada.

_ Me cae bien este chico._ Se rio Regina.

_ No tiene gracia._ Dije, intentando atacar.

_ Henry… basta._ Dijo mi madre, acercándose.

_ Te está obligando a decir eso, ¿Verdad?

No podía creerme que mi madre estuviese diciendo en serio esas palabras. Regina era la reina malvada, la había obligado a casarse con ella. Y ahora ella me decía que me detuviese.

_ Henry… Regina se está portando muy bien conmigo. Tienes que darle una oportunidad. Hazme el favor.

_ Pero… es la reina malvada._ Dije, mirándola.

Regina estaba en silencio. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi madre. Cuando notó mi mirada, sin embargo, me miró a mí.

_ Eso es el pasado, Henry.

_ Tu hijo tiene el porte de un monarca. Le vendrá bien en el futuro._ Dijo la reina, observándome.

Yo no dije nada más. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Repentinamente, noté peso extra en la mano derecha. Regina había arreglado mi espada.

_ Siento el destrozo.

_ El destrozo que has causado no es uno que puedas arreglar por un golpe de tu mano.

Y ataqué, sin meditarlo. Lancé mi puño contra la cara de Regina, provocando que su labio sangrase. Y salí corriendo. No estaba orgulloso, aquello había sido el gesto de un niño, no el de un caballero.

 _Regina_

Me ardía la mejilla, y el férreo sabor de la sangre se había extendido por mi boca. Noté el líquido carmesí extenderse por mi labio, caliente. Maché mis dedos cuando me toqué el labio. Henry sabía atizar, eso era un hecho. A diferencia de su madre, no le faltaba valor.

_ Por favor… no te enfades con él._ Me pidió Emma.

Lo hacía aterrada, una vez más. En parte me excitaba que me tuviese tanto miedo, pero al mismo tiempo complicaba las cosas. La tomé de la cintura y la acerqué hacia mí.

_ Emma, cariño… no voy a hacerle daño a tu hijo._ Le dije, en un dulce susurro._ De verdad… no pasa nada.

_ Pero… te ha pegado y… estás sangrando y…

_ Tranquila, mi amor…_ Le dije, pasándome la mano por el labio y curando mi herida._ Estoy bien.

_ Regina…_ Me tomó de las manos._ La verdad, me habían engañado sobre ti. Eres mucho más paciente de lo que creía.

_ El no estar enfadada siempre ayuda bastante._ Dije, acariciando su mejilla._ Tú me pones de buen humor.

_ Y supongo que el haber ganado también influye._ Me dijo, sonrojada.

_ Quizá, cielo. Pero no te quites mérito._ Le dije, dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa._ Deja que te abroche el vestido.

_ Pensé que querrías… quitármelo._ Dijo, mirándome. Reí, sin poder evitarlo.

_ Es tentador… esposa mía. Pero sé que sólo hablas por el calor del momento. Cuando estés lista… házmelo saber. Y me aseguraré… de que sea especial.

Abroché uno por uno todos los botones de su vestido y le di un beso en la mejilla.

_ Y ahora… si me disculpas, tengo algo que hacer._ Le dije._ Compra todos los vestidos. Y alguno más… provocativo… si te place.

_ Claro… ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

_ Nada importante, cielo._ Sonreí._ Voy a ganarme a tu hijo.

 _Henry_

Mientras aporreaba el muñeco de entrenamiento, no podía evitar pensar en cómo había fracasado ante la reina. Nada tenía yo que hacer ante su magia.

_ ¿Estás entrenando o golpeando una piñata?

La soleada tarde, ya agriada por mi primer encuentro con Regina, no hacía más que empeorar al recibir una segunda visita de la reina. Se encontraba apoyada junto a la puerta que daba al interior de palacio. Lo cierto es que dudaba que fuese a salir al patio. Pensaba que fuera me libraría de ella.

_ Eso no es de tu incumbencia._ Le dije, apuntándola con la espada.

_ Lo es que el futuro rey no sepa usar una espada._ Dijo, apartándose.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, y su ropa cambió de un vestido a una gabardina alargada y un pantalón, que supuse, le ofrecería libertad de movimientos. En su mano, hizo bailar una espada.

_ Soy un caballero de la reina Emma._ Le dije, alzando la espada._ No vuestro.

_ En lo personal ya no tengo interés en un ejército propio._ Dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos._ Pero si te pasara algo tu madre acabaría destrozada… y, con franqueza, no lo soportaría.

No contesté, simplemente aferré la espada y me lancé. La reina hizo un quiebro, golpeando el acero con el brazal, y me dio tras la rodilla, provocando que me cayese al instante.

_ Se nombra caballero a cualquiera en tiempos de paz._ Dijo, entre risas._ Voy a tener que darte un par de lecciones.

_ ¡Ya te enseñaré yo un par de lecciones a ti!_ Exclamé, lanzándome en su contra.

Los aceros entrechocaron, y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. Aplicaba todas mis fuerzas, pero la reina ni se inmutaba manteniendo el bloqueo.

_ Lección número uno. Si tu rival es más fuerte que tú… usa su fuerza en su contra.

Regina rompió el bloqueo, y terminé, una vez más, tirado en el suelo. Regina agitaba la espada, estaba tranquila, metódica, pero al mismo tiempo, podía ver algo en sus ojos, que brillaban, lanzando destellos. Se estaba divirtiendo.

_ ¡Vamos, príncipe! ¡Enséñame lo que sabes hacer! ¡Sé que hay valor en ti! ¡Demuestra orgullo por la casa real!

Y una vez más, embestí, lanzando una estocada. Regina me bloqueó, me hizo un quiebro y lanzó mi espada al suelo, dejando caer mi espada al suelo. Pero esta vez fui más rápido, me dejé caer hacia atrás y conseguí recogerla.

Los aceros volvieron a chocar, esta vez en una serie de rápidos envites. En ese momento no me fijé, pero todos los soldados que estaban entrenando en ese momento se habían detenido a observarnos, embelesados por la batalla.

_ Debo admitir… que esto se te da mejor de lo que esperaba.

_ ¡Adularme no te va a librar de esta!_ Exclamé, provocando una vez más un bloqueo.

La reina sonreía. Aquello le gustaba. Parecía en su salsa. Y… a mí también, aunque me costase admitirlo. Desde que había terminado el adiestramiento jamás había tenido un rival a mi altura. Y ahora… me encontraba contra las cuerdas. Y todo el éxito que llevaba me había hecho oxidarme.

 _Merida Dumbrock_

_ Creo que te has librado.

Entreabrí los ojos, mientras apartaba a uno de mis hermanos de encima de mí. Bostecé sonoramente y me incorporé, mientras mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos. Lo confieso, no tenía idea de cuál de los tres sería.

_ ¿Librarme?_ Pregunté, mientras cogía el arco de la mesilla y me lo echaba a la espalda.

Mi hermano me hizo señas para que le siguiese, y bajamos abajo, junto al salón. Podía escuchar a mis padres discutir tras la puerta.

_ ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Ya no se puede hacer nada.

_ ¡Fergus, esto es serio!_ Exclamaba mi madre._ "No podemos aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio porque la princesa Emma ya se ha casado" ¿Y te vale? ¿Te quedas tan ancho?

_ Si ya se ha casado… poco podemos hacer.

Le di una patada al suelo, mientras susurraba una maldición. La princesa Emma me gustaba. La verdad es que no me importaría enseñarla a tirar con arco. De acuerdo, no era precisamente una superviviente, pero al menos con ella no tendría que ser una dama. El reino Blanco iba a recibir noticias nuestras.


	3. Historias

**Este capítulo es un poco de puente. No voy a negar que no pasa mucho, pero es una monada. Y pronto vendrá lo bueno XD**

 **Me alegro de que te gustase el cap, Kykyo, aquí sigo para más.**

 **Wajibruja... es que la trama es que Emma no tiene valor. ¿Qué gracia tendría si le doy ese carácter?**

 **Y más interesante que se volverá, Gorgino.**

 **Guest, yo los termino casi todos, y más si os gustan tanto como este.**

 **Ya veremos lo de Mal, Ragamuffin, de momento nos centramos.**

 **Mika, ya te expliqué lo del comentario, que es malvado FF. Yo contesto a todos.**

 **Algún día, solblackabadeer, pero no hoy XD.**

 **Hay que hacer sufrir, Hamichi.**

 **Pues aquí lo tienes, SwanQueen.**

 **Regina es un sol, Eristrea, lo es.**

 **Diana, dale tiempo a Emma, ya remontará. Ahora está flojilla.**

 **shawmb, tampoco tanto como increíble, hago lo que puedo XD**

* * *

 _Emma_

Una figura colosal se elevaba sobre mí, alzando su gigantesca maza, del tamaño de un torreón, y preparando un golpe. Me quedé paralizada al sentir cómo, a escasos palmos de mí, el mazo golpeó con fuerza. La tierra tembló y se levantó polvo que me cegó por un instante. La criatura me observó, con sus dos enorme y horrorosos ojos naranjas.

Lancé un grito, abriendo los ojos, y me encontré incorporada sobre la cama. A mi lado, Regina había abierto a los ojos. Iba a decir algo, pero ella se adelantó y me rodeó con sus brazos. Se me escapó una leve sonrisa cuando besó mi mejilla.

_ Tranquila, Emma… era sólo una pesadilla._ Me dijo, en un susurro.

Mi pulso descendió rápidamente y me volví a tumbar en la cama. Miré a Regina, algo aturdida. No entendía nada. Las cosas con ellas estaban saliendo tan bien que casi me asustaba. Acaricié el pelo de la morena, mientras notaba cómo se acomodaba en mi pecho, protectora.

No había una sola gota de maldad en el cuerpo de aquella mujer. No al menos, una que yo pudiese ver. Necesitaba entenderla. Necesitaba saber lo que era estar en su lugar. Sabía que mi madre la había encerrado hacía años. Atrapada en una urna, gracias a la ayuda de los monarcas de Arendelle.

Siempre vi a la reina como algo lejano, un personaje de cuento de hadas. Alguien a quien nunca vería ni conocería. Y sin embargo era real y sólida, y de hecho, era mi esposa. La misma que en ese momento se recargaba en mi pecho. Cerré los ojos y acaricié su pelo, distraída.

 _Mérida Dumbrock_

La flecha atravesó al ciervo, atravesando su ojo hasta llegar a su cerebro. Esa noche tendríamos una buena cena. El viaje al reino Blanco estaba siendo divertido. No había nada que me gustase más que acampar, cazar mi propia comida y cocinarla al fuego. Mi madre lo odiaba, pero yo era bien distinta a ella. Y despellejar un venado era para mí una distracción divertida mientras esperaba que mi padre se encargase del fuego. Emma Swan iba a ser mi esposa. Era la única de todos mis pretendientes mínimamente soportable. Es cierto que no la amaba, pero sí que sentía respeto por ella, y sabía que nos llevaríamos bien. Hacía ya mucho que había aceptado que mi esposo o esposa no iba a ser alguien de quien yo estuviese enamorada.

Estaba sentada contra un árbol cuando Mulán se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Llevaba "esa mirada". Mulán era muy astuta. Siempre sabía lo que me rondaba por la cabeza. Me pasé la mano por el pelo y la miré con cara de pocos amigos.

_ Pareces un león enrabietado._ Me Dijo, dejándose caer junto a mí._ ¿Qué te pasa?

_ Que no quiero ser la muñequita de nadie, eso me pasa. No tengo intención de ser un florero.

_ Eso es un poco injusto, ¿No crees?_ Preguntó, apartándose el cabello moreno del rostro.

_ ¿Injusto?_ Me puse en pie, mirándola con fiereza.

_ ¿No es para eso para lo que quieres a Emma? ¿Para que sea tu florero?

Mi mirada, ceñuda, se suavizó, y me volví a sentar. Mulán tenía razón, por supuesto. No estaba pensando en Emma.

 _Regina_

Al abrir los ojos, Emma no estaba a mi lado. Debía ser tarde. Lo cierto es que el día anterior había estado agotada. Me pasé la mano por el pelo y miré su mesilla. Había una nota sobre la mesilla. La cogí y acaricié el papel, leyendo las letras que Emma había dejado para mí.

 _Te estoy preparando una sorpresa. No hagas trampa y me busques._

 _Emma_

Se me escapó una sonrisa y la dejé en su sitio. Toqué una campanita que había en la mesilla y entraron con el desayuno. Me apetecía desayunar sola en la cama. La criada tembló un poco mientras me servía, a pesar de que me porté con corrección con ella. El miedo estaba grabado hasta lo más profundo del alma de todas aquellas personas. Eso estaba claro. Pero si algo me había enseñado pasar tantos años encerrada era a tener muchísima paciencia. Me entretuve un rato en mi habitación antes de vestirme y bajar escaleras abajo. Aquel castillo tenía muchos secretos para mí. Desde que Maléfica lo abandonara no lo había visitado. Tenía grandes vistas, después de todo.

En el patio, Henry estaba entrenando. Quizá empecinando en vencerme, aunque esperaba que no. Había sentido mucha química con el chico desde que nos habíamos enfrentado. Y no había mentido al decirle a Emma que confiaba en que fuese un gran rey. Un rey que sabría defenderse, al menos. Emma carecía de valor. Ese era su talón de Aquiles.

La recordaba aquella mañana, completamente aterrada por una pesadilla. Pero al mismo tiempo ese miedo era el que me hacía darme cuenta de que Emma era como una florecilla delicada que me gustaba mimar. Es irónico, pero lo cierto es que si hubiese luchado más lo más probable es que me hubiese esforzado en intentar doblegarla.

Habría sido cruel y lo más probable es que la hubiese hecho mía la primera noche. He de ser sincera… estoy ansiosa por acostarme con mi esposa. Habían sido muchos años sin compartir cama con nadie. Pero al mismo tiempo me preocupaba estropear las cosas si iba demasiado deprisa.

Me quedé observando apoyada en el alféizar. Henry era un gran espadachín. No era como yo, pero decididamente cuando practicase, podría ser un gran guerrero. Quizá debería bajar a verle. Sin embargo, como no, había un problema en mi camino.

_ Blancanieves, estoy intentando pasar._ Le dije, mirándola a los ojos.

_ ¿Dónde está mi hija?_ Me preguntó._ ¿Qué le has hecho?

_ Francamente, no sé dónde está. No todas las parejas somos como una gran esfera matrimonial sin individualidad como tu marido y tú._ Le dije._ Por lo que sé, me está preparando una sorpresa.

_ ¿Y luego qué harás? ¿La violarás en el establo?_ Me espetó, con desafío.

_ No es de tu incumbencia, pero lo cierto es que Emma y yo no hemos hecho nada._ Le dije, sincera._ Si has querido creer eso… bueno, supongo que es problema tuyo.

Intentó abofetearme y aferré su mano con facilidad. La mano de una anciana decrépita y débil que apenas opuso resistencia cuando la aparté.

_ Quiero que tengas clara una cosa, Blanca. La única razón por la que tu marido y tú seguís aquí, es porque Emma así lo desea. Estás en mi casa, y me mostrarás respeto.

Le solté la mano y la hice a un lado. No le hice daño, aunque podría habérselo hecho y no me habría sentido culpable. Blanca tenía que entender su nueva posición cuanto antes.

Descendí hasta llegar al patio de armas. Y allí me encontré con Henry. Al verme, enfundó la espada y nos cruzamos la mirada. Nos habíamos divertido mucho el día anterior, pero él se negaba a reconocerlo. Quería seguir con la idea de que yo era su enemiga.

_ ¿Vienes a entrenar, Majestad?_ Me preguntó, mirándome con desafío.

_ Oh, no podría. Estoy agotada desde nuestro encuentro ayer._ Dije, acercándome._ Pero sí puedo darte algunos consejos.

_ ¿Consejos? ¿Cómo qué?_ Preguntó.

_ El equipo._ Dije, quitándole la espada del cinto._ Sí… hombres…

_ ¿Disculpa?_ Se cruzó de brazos con un sonido metálico.

_ Todos los hombres hacéis lo mismo. Sólo pensáis en el tamaño. Cuanto más grande… mejor._ Sonreí, tomando la espada por la hoja._ No vas a impresionar a una chica sólo porque sea grande, ¿Sabes?

_ Estamos hablando de espadas, ¿Verdad?_ Henry se había puesto rojo como un tomate.

_ Por supuesto._ Dije, con una media sonrisa._ Necesitas una más ligera para no luchar como un pato mareado.

_ Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias._ Me dijo, cortante.

_ Oh vamos… relájate, chico. Sólo quiero ayudar._ Le dije, devolviéndole la espada._ Soy una experta, después de todo.

_ Veo que te lo tienes muy creído.

_ Bueno, es lo que la gente espera de mí._ Dije, agachándome un poco para quedar a su altura._ Que sea… bueno, temible.

_ Yo no te tengo miedo._ Dijo, mirándome con fijeza.

_ Y eso me gusta. Estoy cansada de que todo el mundo tiemble cuando me ve. Incluso tu madre.

Suspiré, cruzándome de brazos.

_ Es normal que alguien a quién obligas a casarse contigo te tenga miedo._ Dijo, mirándome fijamente.

_ Yo no temía a Leopold._ Dije, sentándome sobre un montón de paja._ Podría contarte la historia.

 _Emma Swan_

_ He venido lo más rápido que he podido.

La reina de Arendelle estaba frente a mí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Elsa era mi mejor amiga y se le daba genial organizar fiestas.

_ Sí, y llegas justo a tiempo._ Le dije, con una sonrisa._ Mañana es el cumpleaños de Regina, y quiero hacerle una fiesta sorpresa.

_ Vaya, y yo que pensaba que me ibas a pedir que te rescatara. Tenemos otra urna, ¿Sabes?_ Me dijo.

_ No, de verdad que no. Regina se está portando muy bien conmigo, te lo juro._ Me coloqué el pelo tras la oreja.

_ Uy… a ti te gusta._ Dijo, mirándome._ Tienes esa cara. ¡Es la reina malvada!

_ Por eso me gusta._ Me sonrojé._ Es tan oscura… es sexy.

_ Bueno… es tu esposa. Es mejor si te gusta.

_ Emma… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

No fue Elsa la que habló. Era mi madre, en la puerta de la habitación. Le hice un gesto a Elsa para indicarle que ya habíamos terminado y que podía ir a preparar la fiesta.

_ ¿Sucede algo, madre?_ Le pregunté, pasándome la mano por el pelo.

_ Tu esposa me ha comentado que habéis estado haciendo teatro para fingir que os acostabais juntas._ Me dijo, alzando una ceja.

_ Es cierto._ Reconocí, avergonzada._ Lo cierto es que Regina… me ha respetado.

_ ¿Me estás diciendo en serio que esa mujer no te ha tocado?

Mi madre abrió la boca en una expresión de sorpresa. Parecía que no cabía en su cabeza que Regina pudiese tener respeto como lo estaba teniendo.

_ ¿Y sabes qué?_ Decidí sincerarme._ Regina es muy dulce conmigo y me trata muy bien.

_ Emma… ¿No ves que sólo quiere ganarse tu confianza para ponerte en mi contra?_ Me preguntó.

_ No lo creo._ Dije, en voz baja._ Ella no parece preocupada por tu opinión… aunque le guste chincharte.

_ Emma. Es la reina malvada, no conviene que lo olvides.

_ No lo olvido._ Le dije, mirándola._ Pero quiero ver más allá de eso. ¿Te gustaría que te estuvieran juzgando toda la vida por una persona que fuiste hace tiempo?

 _Regina Mills_

_ Y supongo que eso es todo._ Dije, sonriendo un poco._ Espero no haberte aburrido.

Henry se me quedó mirando, un poco confuso. Sus ojos estaban llenos de intriga. Lo cierto es que suponía que nunca había escuchado la historia de su familia tal como se la estaba contando yo en aquel momento.

_ Me pasé mucho tiempo tratando de demonizar a tu abuela, para que nos enfrentásemos una vez y otra._ Suspiré._ Pero ya no quiero.

_ ¿Por qué no quieres?_ Henry me miró a los ojos.

_ Estoy cansada de estar enfadada con todo el mundo._ Le confesé._ Y de que todos me tengan miedo.

_ Puedo imaginarlo._ Dijo Henry.

_ No voy a darle más tiempo a todo esto para que me amargue la vida._ Me puse en pie._ Nos vemos en otro momento, Henry.

Me despedí y me dirigí de nuevo al dormitorio. Me vi sorprendida al ver a Emma esperándome. Le dediqué una sonrisa y ella me rodeó con los brazos. Acariciaba mi pecho y me miraba a los ojos. Sonreí y nos miramos a los ojos.

_ ¿Esta es mi sorpresa?_ Pregunté, mirándola a los ojos.

_ No… cariño… es sólo que… agradezco la suerte que tengo.

_ ¿Tu suerte?

_ Me siento afortunada… de tener una segunda oportunidad contigo.

Me abrazó con fuerza y yo le devolví el gesto. Podía comprender esos sentimientos. Emma había amado y perdido, al igual que yo. Y me había recordado tanto a mí cuando la conocí, que no pude evitar sentir cómo mi helado corazón se caldeaba de inmediato.


	4. Diferencias creativas

**Pues aquí la tienes, Kykyo...**

 **De nada, Diana. Creo que ir en el orden que estime oportuno irá agilizando las cosas.**

 **Ah... dcromeor... si tú supieras...**

 **Bueno, era importante el detalle, RagaMuffin. No sé donde andará Ruby.**

 **Oh, no... Mika... no te haces una idea de lo que queda por ver.**

 **Todo llegará, Waji... todo llegará.**

 **Shaw, aún queda un poco.**

 **Acepto el halago con humildad, sextocompite.**

 **Es tortura seguir, yo no sé por qué lo hago, Nimbus.**

 **El siguiente capítulo... sale en cuanto pulse con el ratón!**

* * *

 _Blancanieves_

A veces, para demostrar que tienes razón, tienes que hacer cosas deshonestas. Yo no lo deseaba. Pero sabía que si quería que Emma abriese los ojos, iba a tener que hacer algo que realmente se diese cuenta de quién era la persona con la que dormía. Y por eso estaba escondida en las cuadras, esperando. Llevaba ya una hora allí, cuando el mensajero apareció. Llevaba una pequeña cajita que me dejó entre las manos. Un saquito de monedas cambió de manos.

_ ¿Traes lo que te pido?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Las tres cosas… sí. Directamente desde la tierra de las historias sin contar._ Dijo el mensajero, con voz metálica.

No era su trabajo preguntar para qué las quería. Y por eso se retiró sin más. Yo abrí la caja, observando los tres objetos necesarios para mi plan. Emma lo entendería. Haría que lo hiciese.

 _Regina_

Me despertó un grito. Instintivamente, llevé la mano a mi lado, esperando a encontrar a Emma. Pero estaba vacío. Sentí miedo. La idea de que le pasase algo a Emma me encogía el corazón. Corrí, siguiendo aquel impulso, aquel grito. No miraba a dónde iba. Estuve a punto de caerme varias veces. No fue hasta encontrarme en un callejón sin salida, cuando me percaté de que algo ocurría. Tras de mí, unos barrotes, cual colmillos, me atraparon. La celda de Rumpel. Si no supiera que el duendecillo no andaba por la zona, pensaría que tenía algo que ver.

_ Eso sólo deja a una persona…_ Dije, en un susurro.

Y, tal como imaginaba, tras de mí se encontraba Blancanieves. Había dejado caer un frasco a mis pies. Una pesadilla líquida. Lo más probable es que Emma nunca hubiese salido del dormitorio. No me imaginaba a Blancanieves haciendo algo así. Al parecer la había subestimado.

_ ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Encerrarme aquí?_ Suspiré._ Por mucho que te duela, Emma vendrá a sacarme. Ella me quiere, Blanca.

_ Te quiere porque no te conoce de verdad. Pero eso está a punto de cambiar._ Tiró algo dentro de la celda._ ¡Póntelo!

Me quedé observando aquel pequeño brazalete de cuero negro. Un brazalete para arrebatar la magia. Sabía que Emma me lo quitaría en cuanto se lo pidiese. Me la puse y suspiré.

_ ¿Puedo salir ahora?_ Pregunté.

_ No, aún no._ Dijo Blanca._ Pégate a los barrotes, de espaldas.

Lo hice. No tenía nada que temer, o eso pensaba. Sentí cómo algo atravesaba mi piel. Un aguja. Y un líquido, que me quemaba como el fuego, atravesó mi torrente sanguíneo. Lancé un quejido, mientras me apartaba por instinto.

 _Blancanieves_

Sólo había una forma de que Emma viese a Regina como era. Arrebatarle esa máscara de bondad. Mientras Regina se debatía, por efecto de la fórmula de un médico abandonado a su suerte en un lugar olvidado, su forma se desdibujó, y en lo que para mí fue un pestañeo, vi que en lugar de una mujer, había dos. La reina, y, tirada en el suelo, otra versión de sí misma, tirada en el suelo. Vestida de azul, y con el cabello suelto. Me recordaba a la mujer que conocí cuando era una niña.

_ Reina malvada._ Llamé.

La mujer se miró la muñeca, observando el brazalete que acababa de moverse. Intuía la frustración en su mirada. Abrí los barrotes, y la mujer me miró. Permanecía en silencio. Aún no había respondido a mi llamamiento.

_ Bien. Ahora podemos dejar las bromas a un lado. Y las mentiras que has contado a mi hija._ Dije, mirándola._ Y así te irás de palacio.

_ Blanca… ¿Nunca te cansas de equivocarte?

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que Regina me diese un golpe en la nariz y me tomase por el cuello, elevándome como si fuese una pluma.

_ Quítame esto._ Ordenó, apretando con fuerza.

Sentía cómo se me escapaba la vida, así que lo hice, le arranqué el brazalete del brazo y lo dejé caer. Regina me soltó y, con un estallido, destruyó el brazalete. No dio más tiempo antes de atravesar mi pecho y arrancar mi corazón.

_ Te doy las gracias, Blanca. Por deshacerte de toda mi piedad… de mi compasión… y de esos pensamientos que me hacían pensar que no merecía la pena castigarte.

Me quedé en silencio al darme cuenta de hasta qué punto había cometido un error. Creía que podría controlar a la reina. ¿En qué pensaba? Lo más probable es que estuviese senil al tomar esa decisión.

_ Muy bien… ahora… olvidemos este incidente… Tengo que volver a la cama con mi esposa.

Emitió una sonrisa pérfida. Parecía que íbamos a salir de la habitación, cuando Regina escuchó un ruido y se percató de que su otro yo parecía estar abriendo los ojos.

_ Oh… no, cariño. No vas a seguir fastidiando mi diversión. Será mejor que lo olvides todo y te quites de en medio.

Regina hizo dos movimientos con la mano, y su doble desapareció.

 _Mulán_

Mérida seguía sin atender a razones. No terminaba de escuchar. Si tan sólo se diese cuenta de que debía dejar de buscar pretendientes y… centrarse en la persona que tenía ante sí. Quizá dejaría de verme como a un obstáculo para sus planes… y se diera cuenta de cuanto me importaba en realidad.

Cuando pregunté dónde se encontraba la princesa… me dijeron que estaba buscando caballos salvajes para domarlos. Era la clase de cosas que hacía habitualmente. Por suerte, Angus no era un caballo celoso. Lo cierto es que Mérida sabía defenderse bastante bien, pero a pesar de todo, no pude evitar preocuparme.

Al menos, esa vez había un motivo para preocuparme. Cuando llegué, Mérida se encontraba tirada en el suelo. El caballo al que había intentado domar, lejos de doblegarse, se encontraba ante ella, rampando de furia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé a protegerla, colocándome entre los dos justo cuando el equino parecía a punto de acabar con ella.

Sin embargo, el golpe no llegó. Cuando elevé la vista, me quedé confusa, pues lo único que logré ver fue a una mancha azul sobre el caballo, que no dejaba de debatirse, con tanta fuerza que dudaba que nadie lo soportase. No me extrañaba que Mérida hubiese caído.

Sin embargo, la mancha azul resultó parte del atuendo de una mujer. Una amazona que, sin pensarlo, había saltado para evitar nuestra muerte. El caballo, por increíble que pareciera, se calmó. La mujer había elevado la voz un segundo, y el animal se había quedado quieto.

Cuando la mujer descendió, con su atuendo de amazona azul, me resultó familiar. Sabía que había visto su rostro antes, pero mi cerebro encontraba imposible el realizar la conexión. Como si a pesar de ser conocido, no pudiese adivinar de quién se trataba.

_ ¡Gracias!_ Fue Mérida la que habló._ ¡Ese caballo casi nos mata!

_ ¿Ella? No, eso es imposible._ La amazona lucía una gran sonrisa._ Estaba aterraba la pobre. No debiste montarla así.

_ En fin…_ Murmuré._ Lo cierto, es que la princesa Mérida y yo nos dirigíamos al castillo Blanco. ¿Sabe por un casual dónde está?

_ Sí, claro. Lo cierto es que yo también voy allí._ Dije._ ¡Qué bella coincidencia!

_ ¿Ah sí? ¿Con qué propósito?_ Preguntó Mérida, suspicaz.

_ Para reunirme con mi amor verdadero.

_ ¿Tu amor verdadero?_ Pregunté._ ¿Y quién es?

_ La verdad… no lo recuerdo. Es como si alguien… la hubiese borrado de mi mente._ Dijo, suspirando._ Pero cuando la vea, lo recordaré todo. Estoy segura.

_ ¿Y cómo estás tan segura?_ Pregunté yo.

_ Bueno, por la canción. No se me va de la cabeza.

_ ¿La canción?

Mérida parecía igual de turbada por la presencia de aquella sonriente mujer. Daba la impresión de despedir un halo de pureza tan intenso que resultaba perturbador. Daban ganas de abrazarla y cuidar de ella con sólo observarla. No era natural sentir algo así por una mujer adulta.

… _Con un beso te desposaré y por siem…_

La mujer se quedó parada, mordiéndose el labio. Para mí era obvio cómo continuaba la canción "Y por siempre yo te amaré". Todas las canciones de ese tipo eran así. Sin embargo, a ella parecía dolerle mucho no poder terminarla.

_ Bueno, si compartimos destino, supongo que podemos ir juntas. ¿Cómo te llamas?

_ Regina._ Dijo, muy animada.

Tal como se llamara la reina, pensé. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la mujer que tenía ante mí tenía exactamente los mismos rasgos, no era capaz de hacer la conexión.

 _Emma_

Cuando Regina volvió a la cama, admito que estaba preocupada. Había salido corriendo, sin avisar, y ahora volvía, en apariencia sin intención de explicar nada.

_ ¿Dónde estabas?_ Le pregunté._ He estado muy preocupada.

_ Digamos que he estado resolviendo un asunto con tu madre.

Su voz sonó fría… extraña. Me dio miedo, como la primera vez que nos vimos. Regina se metió en la cama y me rodeó con los brazos. Yo la miré. Vi algo extraño en sus ojos.

_ Regina… estás muy rara… ¿Qué te ha pasado?_ Le pregunté._ No pareces tú.

_ ¿Tú crees, amor?_ Noté su mano tocar descaradamente mi trasero.

_ Reginaaaaa._ Mi voz se convirtió en un gimoteo mientras hablaba._ ¿Qué haces?

_ Eres mi esposa. ¿Qué crees que hago?

_ Me dijiste que esperarías._ Dije, mirándola.

_ Y tú que querías hacerlo cuanto antes._ Dijo, acariciando mi pecho. Me estremecí.

_ Pero… esta noche…

_ Esta noche, sí._ Susurró.

_ Esta noche no puedo… Regina… aunque quiera. No puedo._ Me puse roja como un tomate.

_ Entiendo._ Regina puso los ojos en Blanco.

_ Lo siento, mi amor…_ Dije, mirándola._ ¿Estás enfadada?

_ Quizá._ Dijo, aún fría._ No estás cumpliendo como esposa.

_ ¿Qué puedo hacer? Deja que te compense…_ Masajeé sus hombros._ ¿Qué puedo hacer para que disfrutes?

Regina sonrió, de un modo siniestro que no había visto antes en ella, y me pidió que me acercara con el dedo.

_ Quiero que bailes para mí…

Regina hizo un chasquido con los dedos y mi ropa cambió. Llevaba un vestido corto y ceñido y unas medias de rejilla. Y sin embargo mi vestido pasó a un segundo plano cuando vi a la reina pasar su lengua por los labios. Sólo ese gesto ya era suficiente para que todo mi vestuario fuese ridículo en comparación. Y yo indispuesta para darle lo que quería.

_ No sé cómo…

_ ¿Cómo bailar? No te preocupes por eso.

Regina agitó la mano y la música empezó a sonar, salida de ninguna parte. Mi cuerpo empezó a moverse solo. Mis piernas seguían un ritmo candente. Mis manos frotaban mis costados, subiendo y bajando, mientras me movía sobre los tacones que me había puesto Regina. Mis manos se movían con mi anatomía con soltura, provocadoras. Sobaron mi trasero y masajearon mis pechos ansiosamente.

Regina no pestañeaba, y eso hacía que toda la situación me calentase más. Mi vestido cayó al suelo y me percaté de que bajo él había un corsé, un sostén y unas bragas de color oscuro, semitransparentes. Me mordí el labio, dejando que mi pelo cayese sobre mi rostro, y observé cómo mi cuerpo se juntaba al de la reina, sentada sobre la cama.

Sobre ella, me moví, dejando mis pechos a la altura de su rostro. Regina aferró mi culo, clavando sus uñas, y a mí se me escapó un gemido sonoro. La reina metió el rostro entre mis pechos, y yo empecé a gruñir. No podía haber peor momento para estar indispuesta.

Sentí cómo Regina liberaba mi cuerpo, y lo primero que hice fue aferrarme a ella y besarla con intensidad. Me sentía muy caliente. Una calentura que desgraciadamente no podía dejar salir. Regina lo sabía, y lo que había hecho había sido un castigo… pero si de mí dependía… podía castigarme así siempre que quisiera.

_ Te quiero…_ Susurré, mirándola.

_ Lo sé

 _Regina (De Azul)_

Y por siem… y por siem. Debía saber cuál era la palabra, pero no lo hacía. Estaba frustrada. Había muchas lagunas en mi memoria. Ni tan siquiera recordaba a la mujer a la que amaba. Pero ese amor… ese sentimiento, seguía dentro de mí. Era cuanto tenía. Estaba dormida sobre la hierba, mirando las estrellas. ¿Cómo era mi amada? Me mordí el labio tratando de imaginármela. No lo conseguí


	5. Terror

**La pobre Emma no da, dcromeor**

 **Waji, no ha ido por ahí la cosa XD**

 **Ahora ya lo sabes, Gorgino.**

 **Te hago sufrir porque es divertido y soy malvado, Mika**

 **Bueno, Kykyo, yo tengo más planes.**

 **Lo siento, Raga, he tardado lo mío, lo sí.**

 **Cargando capítulo 5, guest**

 **Nimbus, el caso es que es retrasada, nunca se sabe.**

 **No te preocupes, que no hay que esperar mucho, 15marday**

* * *

 _La Reina_

Estaba terriblemente insatisfecha. Mi esposa había resultado ser una decepción. La había dejado sobre la cama, sin molestarme en esperar a que despertase. El espectáculo que me había dado, aunque cadencioso, había sido frustrante. Quizá me sobraba la mitad de mi esposa. Fue una idea que se me pasó por la cabeza. A fin de cuentas, lo cierto es que la sonrisa dulce y cándida de Emma me resultaba irritante. Quizá con una pequeña inyección tuviese lo que buscaba.

Por el momento me contenté con escuchar el dulce sonido de los ronquidos de David a través de los corredores. Estaba durmiendo en una habitación muy alejada de la de su esposa. Le había ordenado a Blanca que discutiese con su marido por alguna tontería, y eso había hecho. Podría haber sencillamente tomado el corazón de David y ordenado que se odiasen… pero eso habría sido demasiado sencillo y muy poco eficaz. Deseaba ver como Blanca destrozaba poco a poco el corazón de su marido como en su día hizo con el mío.

Me senté a tomar el desayuno, sola en aquel comedor enteramente mío. El vino era dulce y los manjares estaban en su punto. Hacía mucho que no comía tan bien. Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que había algo que estaba mal.

La risa de Emma, como un eco, resonaba dentro de mi cabeza. Pero negué con la cabeza. Yo no necesitaba a Emma Swan para nada más que mantener el trono y quizás… para alguna diversión ocasional si es que no se encontraba… indispuesta otra vez.

Los corredores estaban vacíos mientras descendía al patio. Era como si, de algún modo, hubiesen percibido mi malevolencia de alguna forma y me estuvieran evitando. O al menos eso era lo que creí hasta que alcancé el patio y me lo encontré lleno de guirnaldas y otros adornos. Había varias grandes mesas llenas de alimentos, y todos los criados y residentes se encontraban en la zona.

_ ¡Felicidades!

La voz de Emma, a mi espalda, me sobresaltó. Y entonces fue cuando recordé que me había dicho que me preparaba una sorpresa. Y lo cierto es que no pude evitar pensar que su esfuerzo era… como poco, repelente. Yo no estaba interesada en una fiesta de cumpleaños en absoluto.

 _Regina (De Azul)_

El palacio blanco estaba de celebración. Al parecer era el cumpleaños de su reina. No pude evitar pensar que era una coincidencia muy extraña que también fuese el mío. Cuando abrieron las puertas me quedé fascinada por la familiaridad que me produjo aquel lugar, como si ya lo hubiese visitado antes. Se había formado un gran corro, y cuando me acerqué, las vi. A las dos Reinas.

 _Emma_

Sentía que mi corazón se estaba partiendo a trozos mientras Regina me gritaba. La reina malvada parecía más oscura que nunca.

_ Esta fiesta es una patochada. ¡No quiero saber nada de ella, ni de ti!

Cuando el revés de su mano me golpeó, a la vista de todos, me desplomé y sentí que mi mundo se hacía trizas. No había sido cierto… su amor… ¿Acaso me lo había imaginado todo? Sentía que mi mundo se hacía trizas cuando una figura azul, como un ángel, se interpuso entre nosotras.

Y entonces la vi. Era ella… era Regina. En ambos lugares. Debía tratarse de una suplantación o algo parecido. En cualquier caso, la dama de Azul me ayudó a ponerme en pie y me miró a los ojos con genuino furor en ellos.

_ Regina…_ La tomé de la mano.

_ Oh… ¡Se suponía que no ibas a volver!_ Exclamaba la reina ante nosotras._ Estábamos muy bien sin ti. ¡Vuélvete!

_ No._ Ella se puso en pie._ Emma es mi amor verdadero, y tú no me lo vas a quitar.

 _La Reina_

Si lo que mi doppelganger quería era una batalla, eso era lo que pensaba darle. Elevé mis manos, lanzando rayos contra ella, que sin embargo se protegió con un escudo dorado. Decidiendo ser más práctica, decidí desenvainar una espada. Sabía que herirla suponía herirme a mí misma, pero no me importaba con tal de verla sufrir.

Tomó una espada y nos chocamos, entrelazando las armas una y otra vez en un desafío que provocó que todos los que se encontraban mantuvieran un tenso silencio. Repentinamente, y para mi sorpresa… Emma saltó y me retuvo justo a tiempo para que mi alter-ego alzase la mano y me encadenara.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me encontraba en la celda de Rumpel otra vez. Me aferré a los barrotes, y lancé un grito de frustración. Pero sabía que no iba a estar mucho tiempo allí. No esta vez.

 _Emma_

_ _Con un beso te desposaré… y por siem…_

_ _Siempre yo te amaré…__ Terminé la canción.

Regina soltó una risa de regocijo y se inclinó para besarme, de forma muy pulcra y coqueta. Cuando me abrazó… me sentí muy bien, muy querida. No había más que amor en su gesto. Un amor dulzón e intenso como ningún otro.

 _Una Semana Después_

 _La Reina_

Salvo por las ocasionales visitas que algún criado para comer, lo cierto es que no había visto a nadie en los últimos días. Era agotador encontrarme en aquella situación. Pero sabía que no tardaría en cambiar. Y cuando vi a Emma acercarse entre las sombras sonreí, porque sabía que mi intuición no había fallado.

_ Esposa mía._ Reí con sorna._ Has tardado mucho en venir. Sinceramente no creí que lo soportaras tanto.

_ ¡Esa mujer es insufrible!_ Gritó, mirándole. Yo reí.

_ Y yo que pensaba que la encontrabas adorable.

_ ¡Demasiado adorable!_ Berreó, desesperada.

_ Oh… ¿Eso es posible?_ Sonreí, sibilina._ ¿Vienes aquí con tu otra salvaje esposa para que te recuerde lo que significa estar casada con la reina malvada?

Pude sentir el brillo en mis ojos mientras la miraba.

_ No, vengo porque quiero recuperar a mi esposa, a la verdadera._ Me dijo, mirándome._ ¿Cómo lo hago?

_ Interesante… ¿Es valor lo que intuyo en tus ojos?_ Sonreí._ Pensaba que nunca lo vería.

_ Haré lo que sea necesario para…

_ ¡Bu!_ Grité. Emma rompió su fingida confianza y dio un salto hacia atrás, gimoteando._ Mucho mejor.

_ ¡No es gracioso!_ Me espetó.

_ Desde aquí sí._ Le aseguré._ Pregúntale a tu madre. Ella me hizo esto.

_ ¿Mi madre?_ Preguntó.

_ Bueno, ella me hizo esto… con una jeringuilla._ Sonreí._ Tu querida mami quería que vieras lo horrible y cruel que puedo llegar a ser. Objetivo conseguido, ya que estoy en esta celda.

_ En realidad no._ Me miró a los ojos._ Tenerte lejos me ha hecho darme cuenta de cuanto te necesito.

Se acercó a los barrotes y me tomó de la cintura a través de ellos, besándome lentamente. Yo le devolví el beso, pasional. La atraje hacia mí, notando cómo los barrotes se clavaban contra mi pecho.

_ Esto es para que me recuerdes, Emma.

Noté que temblaba un poco cuando se separaba y por un segundo pude ver el brillo de la lujuria en sus ojos.

 _Emma Swan_

Ninguna de aquellas dos mujeres, por separado, eran la mujer a la que yo amaba. La reina era demasiado ruda, no me respetaba… y dudaba que me quisiera. Pero la otra Regina era demasiado dulce, demasiado inocente. Sentía que, incluso para mí, era algo excesivo.

Por suerte… conocía a alguien que podía ayudarme a resolver esa encrucijada. La magia había formado aquel entuerto… por mano de mi madre nada menos. Estaba sola en mi habitación cuando, con un resplandor azul, mi hada madrina hizo acto de presencia.

_ Tengo un deseo._ Dije, sin miramientos.

_ ¿Qué deseas, Emma?_ Preguntó Azul, con una breve reverencia.

_ Deseo que vuelvas a reunir las dos mitades de mi esposa._ Dije, muy segura de mí misma.

_ Creo que ambas consideramos que es lo más competente._ Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hizo un gesto con la varita y las dos aparecieron, envueltas en humo negro y azul. Hizo otro pase y las dos salieron despedidas una contra la otra, con un fogonazo. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, apareció Regina, tumbada sobre nuestra cama.

_ Estará agotada._ Comenzó azul, y con un gesto se desvaneció.

_ Regina…_ Susurré, acercándome.

Regina se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Parecía mareada.

_ ¿Hemos bebido? Me siento como si un dragón me hubiese dado una paliza._ Dijo, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

_ No cielo._ Dije, tumbándome y rodeándola con el brazo._ Mañana te lo contaré… ahora descansa.

_ ¿Todo está bien?_ Preguntó.

_ Sí._ Le dije con un murmullo._ Tú relájate.

 _Mulán_

Mérida llevaba de un lado para otro toda la semana, intentando abordar a la reina Emma que, sin embargo, le había dado esquinazo con una facilidad que rozaba lo increíble. Supongo que, debido a eso, no era extraño encontrarse a princesa bebiendo cerveza en el comedor como si de agua se tratase y llevase ya dos días sin dar un trago en un desierto.

Cómo no, se encontraba rodeada de "machos", porque lo cierto es que aquellos hombres tenían más de cerdos u osos que de seres humanos. Pero Mérida tenía talento para atraer a ese tipo de gente. Al escuadrón de moscones del lugar.

Sentí que algo hervía en mi interior, provocando que desenvainase y de una estocada, clavase la espada en medio de la mesa, destrozando el rico mantel. La cuadrilla de Hombres alzó la vista, sorprendidos. Yo les dediqué una dura mirada.

_ ¿Serían tan amables de dejarnos a mí y a la señorita a solas?_ Pregunté, con una amabilidad que contrastaba con mi expresión.

Cuando me miraron supieron que una negativa suponía que la espada que en ese momento volvía a envainar iba a conocerlos tan íntimamente como ellos pretendían conocer a Mérida. No hizo falta nada más para que nos dejasen en paz.

_ Siempre estás arruinando la fiesta, Mulán._ Su tono de voz, ligeramente más agudo de lo habitual, me dejó claro que el alcohol ya había empezado a hacer su trabajo.

_ Es mi trabajo que no te pase nada._ Dije, sentándome a su lado.

_ ¿Por qué nadie me quiere, Mulán?_ Suspiró, mirándome._ Emma se ha casado con otra y mis otros pretendientes sólo quieren mi posición.

Mérida era una mujer dura, pero lo cierto es que cuando bebía perdía ligeramente su voluntad de hierro y se parecía más a una princesa de lo que quisiera admitir.

_ Eso no es verdad._ Le dije, tomándola de la mano._ A mí me importas.

_ Sólo porque mi padre te paga._ Murmuró, mirándome crítica.

_ No… eso no es verdad… créeme._ Le dije, mirándola a los ojos, profundamente.

Y finalmente me atreví. La tomé de la cintura y le di un suave beso en los labios. Mérida se relajó tras la tensión inicial y me devolvió el beso con dulzura. Se separó y se abrazó a mí como una niña herida, llorando. El alcohol tenía curiosos resultados en las personas, eso es innegable.

 _¿?_

El castillo de los reyes blancos tenía un aspecto curioso a mis ojos. Aunque no podía evitar pensar que era demasiado… bueno, blanco. Mis pasos habrían resonado por los pasillos si ese hubiese sido mi deseo. Sin embargo, no emitían ningún ruido en un lugar en el que todos dormían. El cuarto de las reinas estaba muy arriba. Y admito que me costó bastante tiempo conseguir llegar. Pero había merecido la pena. Había esperado el momento en el que Regina había estado más débil y por fin lo había conseguido.

No estaba del todo segura de qué había pasado, pero al encontrármela tumbada junto a Emma Swan había sentido su magia en el más bajo de los estadios. Un agotamiento total. Y por eso, cuando hice un pase con la mano y se desvaneció del lado de su mujer, no hubo ninguna resistencia.

Desgraciadamente, Emma abrió los ojos, y los cruzó con los míos. Miró el hueco vacío a su lado y luego a mí. El terror pintaba su mirada.

_ ¿Qué le has hecho?_ Preguntó, con la voz temblorosa._ ¿Dónde está Regina?

_ En un lugar en el que ninguna princesita cobarde como tú podría alcanzarla.

Lancé una risa, demente, y me desvanecí, dejando a la princesa sola. No era una amenaza para mí. Eso era algo que podía asegurar.

 _Emma Swan_

Acababa de recuperar a mi esposa, y sin embargo, habían vuelto a separarme de ella. Sentí como una chispa, una chispa de rabia y… algo más… se encendía en mi interior. No, no podía permitir que volvieran a apartar a Regina de mi lado. Ni mi madre… ni aquella mujer diabólica. No podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así. Y una frase, una que ya había oído hasta la saciedad, acudió a mis labios.

_ Yo siempre la encontraré._ Miré a las estrellas una vez más._ ¡Azul! ¡Te ordeno que aparezcas aquí! ¡Ahora!

Mi hada madrina, por segunda vez aquel día, hizo acto de presencia. Yo estaba furiosa, más furiosa de lo que había estado nunca.

_ Alguien ha secuestrado a Regina._ Le dije, directamente._ ¡Deseo que vuelva aquí!

_ Lo siento, alteza, pero no tengo poder para traer a Regina desde el lugar en el que se encuentra._ Azul mantenía el aplomo… lo cual me sorprendía porque nada pudo evitar que cogiese la caja de música que me regaló Elsa y la arrojase al suelo.

_ Entonces deseo ir con ella._ Resolví.

_ No puedo llevarte allí, Emma. Está fuera de mis capacidades._ Azul suspiró.

_ Entonces… ¡Deseo que me traigas a alguien capaz de ir a buscarla y traerla sana y salva!_ Dije, bramando más que hablando.

_ Emma… no hay nadie de lado del bien…

_ Pues del otro lado._ Dije, mirándola._ No me importa.

_ Pero… Emma….

_ Me da igual quién sea. Si puede ayudarme a encontrar a Regina por mí puede ser un ogro.

_ Se hará cómo dices.

El hada hizo un pase y aparecimos en el patio. Y entonces, rayos y truenos llenaron el cielo. Me quedé congelado viendo como una columna de viento, un pequeño tornado, cargado de energía, aparecía frente a mí. Hubo un instante de calma y, con un último estertor del tornado, pudo una mujer atravesarlo y dedicarme una sonrisa con tintes maléficos. Yo no pude evitar quedarme observándola unos segundos sin decir nada… Pero no podéis juzgarme por ello… pues el tono de su piel era como poco llamativo.

_ Zelena de Oz…_ Murmuré, mirándola. Había escuchado historias de ella… ninguna agradable.

_ Para servirla, majestad._ La ironía de su voz resultaba casi dolorosa.


	6. FINALE

**Zelena de pasada, sí, Kykyo.**

 **Pues aquí está, Gorgino.**

 **dcromeor... no podría estar más de acuerdo. Demasiado dulce es insoportable.**

 **Waji, dudo que nadie pudiese soportar quedarse sólo con un lado de nuestra reina favorita.**

 **Gracias por la valoración, Ragamuffin**

 **Bueno Susy, no sé si esto es lo que esperabas, pero aquí está.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

_ Si odias tanto a tu hermana, ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

Era el tercer día de viaje y Zelena y yo no hablábamos en exceso. Era una persona bastante desagradable, por hablar de forma suave. Egocéntrica y envidiosa no hacía nada por demostrar el más mínimo afecto hacia nada ni nadie.

_ ¿Alguna vez has ido a Oz? Es un lugar horrible._ Suspiró._ Habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de salir de ese mundo cantarín. Incluso salvar a Regina.

_ Muy alentador._ Comenté, sujetándome a las riendas de mi caballo.

_ La verdad, no sé qué ves en ella._ Dijo, apoyándose en su yegua.

_ Pues… es dulce… es elegante… es fuerte y decidida._ Dije, suspirando. Echaba de menos a mi mujer. Lo cierto es que había más de una semana que no estaba con ella de verdad._ Es sexy…

 _Regina_

El volver a estar encerrada ya resultaba casi indiferente para mí. Empezaba a pensar que era mi destino pasarme el resto de mi vida en una celda. Y, para mi desgracia, dudaba que nadie viniese a rescatarme. Emma me quería mucho, pero aun así sabía que mi esposa era cobarde por naturaleza. No la veía organizando una misión de rescate para salvarme, a decir verdad.

Así que pasé las manos por los barrotes comprobando que repelerían mi magia si intentaba usarla con ellos. Quizá pudiese cavar un túnel, aunque teniendo en cuenta la dureza de la roca, era poco probable conseguirlo. Además, el ventanal me dejaba claro que no estaba en la planta baja. Lo mejor que se me ocurría era abrir un agujero en la pared y tratar de no partirme las piernas cuando cayese al exterior. Me daría tiempo a desaparecer antes de caer. Estaba planteándomelo cuando escuché cómo la puerta se abría.

A decir verdad, me sorprendí al percatarme de que no conocía a aquella mujer. Había mucha gente a la que odiaba en aquel mundo en el que me había tocado vivir. Y sin embargo, aquella mujer me era desconocida. No la había visto en toda mi vida.

_ ¿Y usted es?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja.

 _Emma Swan_

Zelena me había dado una brújula. Una con la que podíamos seguir la magia de Regina. Por desgracia eso no me permitía saber dónde se encontraba, la distancia que nos separaba ni nada que se lo pareciera. Quizá debería haber pedido ayuda a Mulán y Mérida, pero lo cierto es que además de haberlas encontrado "ocupadas" en sus habitaciones, por irónico que pueda parecer, Mérida seguía enfadada por mi comportamiento con ella.

Jamás entendería semejante orgullo. Para mí el orgullo no servía para nada. Si hubiese sido orgullosa no estaría casada con Regina. Hacía muy poco que nos habíamos casado y sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que mi vida sin ella era algo que se remontaba a un pasado muy remoto.

Pensé en Henry. Quizá debería haberle pedido que viniese conmigo… pero no lo había hecho. No quería meterle en aquello. Zelena no dejaba de tratar de disuadirme. Pero por suerte logré aplacarla. Llegamos ante un imponente castillo.

 _Regina_

_ Pues… no, no me suenas para nada, Fiona._ Dije, encogiéndome de hombros._ No he oído hablar de ti. Aunque llevo unos veinte años en una urna.

_ Yo soy el hada negra. El terror de las madres, secuestradora de niños._ Bramó, exultante.

Yo suspiré, pensándome seriamente si pasar olímpicamente de ella, pero a lo mejor entonces no me daba de comer y no me apetecía nada morir de hambre.

_ Pues no soy una niña… que digamos._ Bufé, apoyándome en los barrotes._ ¿Qué hago aquí?

_ Estás aquí como cebo, claro._ Sonrió._ Le quitaste a Emma su reino amenazando a alguien a quien amaba. Y lo cierto es que este castillo empieza a hacerme muy pequeño.

_ Hermosos motivos para un hada._ Dije, suspirando.

Y estaba asustada. Porque Emma renunciaría. Renunciaría al reino por mí. Del mismo modo que lo había hecho por sus padres. El hada y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio, hasta que escuché un juego de pies subiendo por la escalera de caracol. Allí estaba Emma. Entró en la habitación encogida, provocando que Fiona sonriese con la seguridad de quien se sabe ganador.

_ Libera a Regina._ La voz de Emma temblaba.

_ ¿O qué?_ Fiona se mostró irreverente.

_ O… o…_ Regina bajó el tono.

_ Si quieres recuperar a tu esposa, me entregarás tu reino. No aceptaré menos que eso._ Dijo, amenazante._ De lo contrario, mataré a Regina.

_ Vale…_ Dijo, poniéndose de rodillas._ Pero te lo ruego no hagas daño a… ¡Ahora!

El grito de Emma tomó a Fiona tan por sorpresa como a mí. Una figura, como una sombra negra y verde, se abalanzó sobre el hada negra y la retuvo, a tiempo para que Emma se acercase y me abriese la puerta. Desenvainó la espada que llevaba al cinto y con un valor que creía imposible se abalanzó sobre el hada y le cortó la cabeza.

_ ¡Nadie va a hacerle daño a mi esposa!_ Gritó, a pesar de que nadie podía oírla.

Tan sólo la mujer de piel verde que se quedó congelada en el sitio al verla reaccionar así. Debo suponer que mi expresión sería parecida después de todo.

_ Has sido muy valiente._ Dije, cogiéndole la mano.

_ Hay cosas por las que merece la pena superar los miedos._ Dijo, en un susurro.

 _Unas horas después._

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiese esperado. A decir verdad, nunca había sentido tanto aprecio por aquel castillo como en aquel momento. Pero antes de tumbarme en la cama había un asunto por resolver… un asunto verde y aterrador.

Mi hermana. Una mujer desconocida que, sin embargo, compartía mi sangre conmigo y… me odiaba profundamente.

_ El deseo de tu novia me impide hacerte daño… quizá debería volver a Oz a esperar un mejor momento.

_ O podrías quedarte, asumir tu rol como princesa y olvidar ese mundo que sé que odias.

Zelena me miró, confundida.

_ ¿Te sorprende que quiera pasar tiempo contigo, hermanita?_ Sonreí._ Mira, no me apetece tener que lidiar con envidias. Nuestra madre falleció… El oscuro no está para ganarte su favor. Así que te lo pido. Ponte cómoda. Eres una princesa, puedes escoger la habitación que quieras y atormentar a los padres de mi prometida cuanto quieras.

_ Pero…

_ Lo dicho, Zelena. Te enseñaré el castillo mañana. Ahora, si me disculpas… voy a dormir._ Suspiré, bostezando.

Me despedí de mi hermana con una sonrisa y me dirigí a la habitación de Emma. El cansancio que tenía se desvaneció cuando la observé.

Iba vestida con un vestido transparente. Que no ocultaba absolutamente nada. Noté como mi libido se elevaba a cotas imposibles.

_ Ahora estoy lista… mi amor._ Dijo, besándome en los labios.

Me dio una serie de cortos besos, pasionales, y yo me dejé arrastrar a la cama. Dejé caer mi vestido, y le empecé a arrancar el suyo con los dientes. Emma gimió, presa del deseo, y me atrajo hacia ella. Llevaba tanto esperando a aquello que casi me sentía intimidada.

Le mordí el cuello, imponiendo mi experiencia sobre la suya. Emma gimió. Ella no era ninguna virgen, pero decididamente no sabía cómo la podía hacer gozar a una mujer. Me acariciaba el pelo con dulzura, contrarrestando la rudeza con la que yo mordía su piel… sus pezones, dulces y adictivos.

Emma gritaba de placer. Ambas estábamos deseando aquello y, a petición de mi esposa, decidí saltarme los preliminares. Quizá no fuese una cita romántica… pero desde luego el recién descubierto valor de Emma, y cómo había salvado mi vida me parecía que era el momento perfecto… para que fuese especial.

Me coloqué sobre ella, frotando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, y ella me atrapó, arañando mi espalda con sus uñas mientras nos movíamos con intensidad la una sobre la otra. Emma gritaba, y yo me sumé a ella. Cada vez nos movíamos con más furia.

Nuestros orgasmos llegaron juntos, acompañados de un poderoso grito conjunto. Me dejé caer sobre Emma y la miré a los ojos, besándola despacio, con calma.

_ Te amo, Regina…_ Dijo, acariciando mi rostro._ Nunca antes me he sentido tan feliz…

_ Yo tampoco…_ Me acurruqué._ Yo tampoco. No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Emma me rodeó con los brazos y yo entrecerré los ojos. Desde ese día no iba a molestarnos nadie más, no lo permitiríamos. Después de ese día… el reino aprendió a aceptarnos de verdad como sus reinas.

 _Fin_

 _Trailer_

_ Todo el tiempo y el espacio… a tu entera disposición… ¿Y escoges venir a un concierto? Eres única, Emma Swan

La rubia no contestó a la mujer de ébano que tenía a su lado. Estaba demasiado concentrada en intentar ver al grupo entre la marabunta de personas que se habían acumulado allí. Lo cierto es que había soñado muchas veces con escuchar a los Beetles, al grupo al completo, en directo… pero nunca pensó que semejante sueño pudiese cumplirse… porque volver atrás en el tiempo, no era posible.

O eso solía creer hasta que conoció a Anzu Stealer. La viajera del tiempo, la mujer que no era humana y sin embargo lo parecía enormemente. Se acomodó en un asiento más cómodo y se concentró en el concierto. Anzu parecía aburrida, a decir verdad.

_ El próximo destino lo escojo yo._ Dijo, suspirando._ Y ponte elegante… te voy a llevar a conocer a una reina.

Anzu en ese momento, sin embargo, estaba pensando en la reina Victoria… en Isabel I… pero desde luego no en Regina de Tara. No, decididamente no habría pensado en visitar a la monarca que, con mano de hierro, gobernaba aquel planeta entero.

Un planeta que estaba muy alejado en el espacio y el tiempo a aquel concierto de los Beetles. Aquella mañana Regina estaba particularmente furiosa y la mujer que le servía de escabel lo notaba por la forma en que clavaba los tacones sobre su espalda. Había una copa de sidra en su mano y estuvo a punto de bebérselo cuando el olor del veneno atravesó sus fosas nasales.

La tiró al suelo, dejando que se hiciera añicos, y luego se separó de la mujer escabel. Alzó la mano y se escuchó un grito. La traidora, disfrazada de criada, había explotado, provocando que su compañera, al verla morir y verse a sí misma manchada de sangre, había sido presa del terror. Regina, sin embargo, parecía indiferente.

_ Escoria…_ Murmuró, clavando su tacón en la espalda de su escabel con más intensidad.


End file.
